La Blue Ranma
by Innortal
Summary: An attempt by Shampoo to win him results in both a hidden horror that Genma has been doing to him being revealed, as well as his hidden heritage from Nodoka's clan, the Miroku. What changes does this make in the life of our pigtailed boy?
1. Prologue

**La Blue Ranma  
**

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

First, don't forget to check out my new homepage.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

A Ranma/La Blue Girl fusion.

* * *

Nodoka glared at both her husband, as well as the young and buxom Amazon girl beside him.

But truth be told, her husband deserved all her ire.

He had promised—on his **honor**—that Ranma would not only be a man among men, but also be sociable with women.

The last part was insisted upon by Nodoka, not really knowing if or when her family's heritage might show its head in her son. After all, by giving into Genma for Anything Goes training, she had forsaken her own family's style ... something that would be needed should her blood awaken in him.

It was one of the reasons she had been happy that all of the women were chasing after her son: it meant if that side awoke, he'd have his needs taken care of until she could get him to her sister's land for training.

But Jusenkyo had intervened. She had no delusions about telling her son what that would mean, but was glad she might not have to: given the fact that his shy nature seemed to indicate that perhaps **it** wasn't there.

But then Shampoo had brought some food for him to eat after lunch on this slow Sunday; and only after Ranma had quickly consumed it, did Shampoo reveal it was a type of aphrodisiac that would quickly negate any blockages on his libido.

This simple fact did worry Nodoka. After all, she herself didn't know if such an herb and spell could awaken Ranma's heritage.

Of course, what her husband said confirmed those fears.

"That won't work. I've been using the Quiet Turtle pressure points on him for years. After all, what does he need a libido for?"

And thus her fears were confirmed. Not only had her husband been trying to emotionally retard her son, but he misunderstood the whole point of those pressure points.

They didn't negate the libido, merely suppressed it. It still left the energy there to grow, like a river which had been blocked. It would eventually grow and form a lake.

And when the damn burst ... It would be better not to be female and near such a boy within a few hundred kilometers.

Maintaining her stare, she arched her face over to see her son, cowering. "Ranma, you will go upstairs and pack ... now! I need to take you for immediate training before you lose control."

"Huh?" came his reply.

"**NOW!"** screamed Nodoka, causing the pigtailed boy to dart upstairs.

"Wife," said Genma, trying to take charge, "I refuse to let him go—URK!"

He was cut off as Nodoka's blade was soon touching his exposed throat. "Fool! Do you know what could happen to Ranma if he had had sex before we found out?"

"Um," he said, sweat beginning to pour down his face, "what does sex have to do with the honor of the schools?"

His answer was a slight trickle of blood now coming down his throat as Nodoka advanced her blade by a mere millimeter. "That pressure point use was not meant for more than a few days. With the time you've used it, he would have likely killed the first girl he bedded, before moving on and seeking more. The final death toll could be in the hundreds."

"How so, Auntie?" asked Kasumi, blushing at the matter of the topic.

"Simple," said Nodoka, "the technique only suppresses the need and desire, not negate them. How much water can a dam hold back before it washes away the town below it?"

"But he's always going off with those hussies," said Akane, shocked at what she was hearing, and not wanting to believe that Ranma could be dangerous to women ... like that.

"Since my son has yet to slay you all," said Nodoka, maintaining her glare of Genma, "I would have to say that your paranoia is unwarranted.

"When my son gets back here, we will be leaving for a minimal of two months, in hopes he can deal with this ... error on my husband's part. During this time, we shall neither contact you nor receive contact. Any who do forfeit their lives, and will be killed on sight. Afterwards, any marriage pacts will be null and void."

"You can't do that!" yelled Soun.

"But he is Shampoo's Airen!" cried out Shampoo.

"Enough!" she yelled. "I will not repeat myself. My original clan is not one you wish to piss off."

"Why, hello there."

Nodoka, blinked, as did most of the other people in the room, as they turned to face what they thought would be the first sign that the Apocalypse had arrived.

Ranma had his pack on, but he was pressed against Nabiki's back, his right arm around her waist, his left arm higher, and massaging her breast.

What more, said Tendo was not fighting back, but was moaning in appreciation as Ranma began to kiss the side of her neck.

"Damn it," Nodoka muttered, as she raced across the small room, throwing a pouch of dust in their face, which immediately sent both to the floor.

Everyone was surprised once again as she picked up his pack and placed it on her own back, followed by hefting her son into her arms ... and appearing to not have any strain about it.

"Oh my, would you like some cold water to make Ranma lighter, Auntie?" asked Kasumi, missing some of the excitement or at the very least pretending not to have seen it.

"No thank you, dear," said Nodoka. "I don't think my son wants to be a Mother, and I can only hope I get him to our ancestral home soon, before that powder wears off. Nabiki should be fine in twelve hours. My son, I'll be dosing every hour."

And with that, Nodoka Saotome literally ran out of the house with Ranma in arms.

* * *

Nabiki smirked as she put down the phone. It had been two months, and things were about to return to normal.

Try as she might, she had had no luck tracking down where Nodoka might have taken Ranma, since Genma was too stupid to remember his wife's original clan.

Not that she would have sold the information, even if she could. The day after they had left, she received a letter from Nodoka, further detailing the rule she had set up.

Nabiki herself would also be executed should anyone find them.

She didn't believe it was serious, until a dagger flew past her head, imbedding itself into her door, as she was reading the letter.

The dagger even had a note attached to it, saying, "I am serious, Tendo."

Even the Amazons backed off, mostly due in part to Shampoo's explaining what Genma had done to Ranma. Cologne had even gone to speak to Ukyo, to keep the cross-dressing chef from searching for Ranma.

The Kunos? She almost hoped they did find Ranma, if for nothing else than to stop their harassment of her for their location.

But Nodoka had just called, saying Ranma would be returning with her tomorrow.

Smiling, she once again got ready for bed.

In another hour, she was once again cursing Ranma for doing that to her before he left. She hadn't been able to get a descent night's sleep since.

* * *

Above the streets of Juuban, a grey-haired cat-man of seven feet stared down at the battle below him, staying careful as to not expose his presence.

Below him, a group of scantily clad magic girls were facing off against a loathsome creature, something that equated to a cockroach in his grandfather's realm.

The cat-man shivered at remembering that man. It wasn't so much the man's appearance, as the training he was forced to endure because of his own father.

His own mother was not too high on his list of favorite people at the moment. She had bought him an apartment here, claiming he could use it when he needed to feed, since it was far enough away not to attract unwanted attention.

Of course, the near dozen magic girls below him made him question her sanity. _Does she want me dead?_

Shaking his head, he watched as the eventually dispatched the oversized Shikima cockroach, before taking off.

Shaking his head, Ranma dropped to the ground, dropping out of his Shikima form—based more due to the Nekoken inside him than his heritage from his mother, and began walking in a direction. Right now, he had to worry about gaining sexual energy to feed on, as all Shikima had to.

Since he sure as hell didn't want a fiancée anywhere near the apartment, he decided to perhaps find another female to share an evening with.

"Not about to ask family for ... help."


	2. Chapter 1

**La Blue Ranma**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

First, don't forget to check out my new homepage.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

A Ranma/La Blue Girl fusion.

* * *

Ranma stretched a bit in the bed, trying not to wake up the young woman he had bedded last night; seeing as how they had only been sleeping for little more than a few hours, and he was quite certain she needed more rest.

He had to admit that his grandmother had been right. While he was used to hunting willing females, almost always full Shikimas, it was far different to hunt a full human, and he found himself suffering the same reluctance he had when they first started teaching him to hunt.

Add to that his lifelong conditioning telling him one thing about such activities now conflicting with his new understanding of his family and his needs as a Shikima, he felt torn. He knew he had to feed, he knew he was supposed to take pleasure in the act, even if he wasn't Shikima.

Then again, he knew a kitten couldn't harm him, but that didn't lessen the Nekoken-induced fear any.

_I'll need to get over those fears. I know she believed I enjoyed it. And I was towards the end. But still ... I'm letting old habits hurt me._

He wondered if his choice could be considered as reason to call him narcissistic, if he remembered the vocabulary his mother forced him to learn correctly. She did have red hair, slightly brighter than his girl form's, and light blue eyes. She was a small girl, but had a sunny personality, and a spirit that just sung out to him.

Well, it sung out to anything slightly different from the human norm. Her aura seemed to call out to him, even before a deeper scan had revealed she was distraught.

Her name was Naru Osaka, and her parents ran a jewelry store called the Osa-P. She was eighteen, a senior in high school, and was, err ... had been dating a guy named Umino Gurio. Had as in he had just dumped her a few days after he successfully received laser eye surgery, and decided he "could do better than her".

Now while Ranma had come to accept he was a Shikima, as well as all that entailed, especially when it came to "feeding" off the lust and sexual energies of humans, he didn't let that destroy who he was. He saw a girl in pain, and wanted her to feel better.

So, a nice dinner at a local restaurant, a movie, a while in the park as she ranted about her worthless ex, a walk where she talked about herself; her hopes, her dreams, her plans for the future, and thus they shared a kiss in a field at a local park.

He didn't need to shift to his Shikima form to feed, and thus didn't have access to the biological agents a Shikima had to win a woman's will.

Truth be told, he didn't want that. It felt like that was taking their free will, to his mind. He'd rather them be doing such things of their own free will.

Not that he'd tell them what he was. He wasn't stupid.

_I really need to find a way to keep the demon hunter community off my ass. Sure, I could beat the snot out of those girls from last night. But it'd be better if I didn't add a new bunch of rivals to my list of them._

They had come back to his new apartment, and watched a few movies his mother had left for him that weren't pornographic.

_I swear, she must think I'll be entertaining Miko's friends whenever I can._

Then Naru found the fully stocked liquor cabinet, and decided to partake.

So, after an hour into some blockbuster from America, the redhead was literally all over him, wanting something to make her feel attractive. Ranma assured her she was, but sometimes actions would always speak louder than words.

* * *

_Flashback..._

"WWWEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Naru as she danced on the coffee table, trying to drunkenly mimic the moves from the American movie.

"Um, Naru," started Ranma, trying to persuade her both off the table, and to let go of the bottle of "liquid candy" she found.

She responded as she had done the last few times; by tossing at article of clothing at his face.

"You can stop that now," he said, tossing the latest article with the others in the corner.

"Nu-uh!"

"You have to."

"Why?"

"Because you're naked now."

Naru looked down, her eyes wide. "You're right. How'd that happen?"

Ranma sighed. True, he was looking for some "food" tonight, but Naru was well beyond what he felt was a good place. "Naru, get off the table."

"Don't you like looking at me?"

"That's not it."

"WAH!" she cried. "You think I'm ugly!"

"That isn't it at all," Ranma said, taking the bottle from the air as she dropped it to cry. After taking a few swigs to help steel his confidence against crying women, he began to try to calmly speak. "You're a beautiful young woman, standing before me as a Goddess!"

"Then why aren't you looking at me?"

"Because you're moving around too much and I'm getting dizzy."

"... Oh," she said, before trying to strike a pose, succeeding on her second try. "Do I still look like a Goddess?"

Ranma struggled not to laugh, since while her pose looked decent, her hair was all a mess from her dancing, slightly sweaty from the activity and the flush usual with drinking. "Yes," he said, knowing she needed the ego boost. "You're as beautiful now as when I met you earlier today."

Smiling, she changed her pose, giggling. "Then call me Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon; for taking my liquid candy, I shall punish you!"

Ranma lost it, falling back onto the sofa, chuckling madly. "Oh no, it's Sailor Moon," he fake-gasped. Having no idea exactly who Sailor Moon was. "Whatever shall I do?"

She smiled, looking at him, before she jumped into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck as he fought to regain his breath. "I know of a few things," she teased, as she proceeded to kiss him as deeply as she could.

Ranma's eyes shot wide, before the haze of the alcohol hit him as well, and he went with it. _I'm safe as long as it's just kissing. I can always go searching for food tomorrow; I'm pretty good for a few days. Some nice sober food._

_Just as long as she—HELLO!_ Naru had moved on to things beyond kissing, and was not about to give Ranma a chance to say no.

* * *

So now here he was, hours later, with her snuggling into his side, arms wrapped around him, and looking relaxed.

That made one of them; he was wondering if she would pull out a mallet and try to kill him when she woke up.

"Morning."

_Time's up._ "Morning," he said, looking down at her, his eyes meeting her own.

She blushed a bit. "Sorry, I get a little ... amorous ... when I drink."

Ranma smiled. "I'm just glad I could help you feel better."

She nodded, before choosing to focus on the side of the room across from his chest. "I ... well ... was I any good?" she asked.

_Ah, she was a virgin. Great. Better be careful how I respond._ He easily remembered a few people who helped in his training that literally worked hard to **beat** his foot-in-mouth disease out of him. He bent down, giving her a deep kiss, as his hands and tongue went into a few standard patterns from injitsu. He pulled back, looking directly into her dazed eyes, as he saw her passion and self-confidence building up again due to his actions. "You are a beautiful young woman, who I felt honored to be with if even for this one night."

Luckily, his family had also coached him on how to reassure emotionally distraught women. He knew how to do the same for men, but there was no way in hell he'd ever do that again. It was bad enough to be trained in it; he had no intension of going out as Ranko-chan and picking up guys.

His Mother accepted that.

Then she handed him a list of lesbian hotspots.

It was the best he knew he could hope for from her.

Naru nodded, smiling, before she lunged at him, resuming their kiss. "If you feel that way..."

It would be a few more hours before Ranma and Naru left the apartment.

* * *

It was an unusual day at the Tendo Dojo. The perspective fiancées; both legit and self-proclaimed, were there. Their suitors had shown as well, but maintained proper decorum, due to one redhead with a large katana and the will to use it freely.

Of course, she was not alone. "I would like to introduce everyone to my sister, Miko."

"Hello!" chimed the girl with long purple hair, a darker shade than Shampoo's, a large pink bow in her hair.

"And this is her loyal servant, Nin-Nin."

"Oh, this is such nice tea, Mistress Kasumi!" chimed the blue hooded ninja, only showing his large yellow eyes from under his blue outfit, and only keeping himself and his usual perverted impulses in check due to what Miko had promised to do to him if he acted perverted.

And considering the practices of the Miroku; clan that was a pretty short list, and a large assortment of possible punishments.

"Why thank you, Mr. Nin-Nin," said Kasumi.

Sasuke just sighed. Nin-Nin seemed to have a sane charge. Why couldn't he? _It's not fair!_

"So," started Ukyo, "I thought you were bringing Ranchan back today?"

Miko nodded. "My nephew will be along in a few hours," she said. "He had some other things to take care of." _God, I can't be old enough to have a nephew my age!_

She was taking it better than she had two months ago when she discovered she had a nephew, let alone one in school near her grade level.

At least she wasn't crying now about her being an old hag.

"What business?" asked Nabiki, constantly shifting in her seat, wanting to get Ranma to undo whatever whammy he had put on her before he left, so she could get a descent night's sleep.

"That is his business," stated Nodoka. "My son is allowed a life outside of all of you, and he is allowed to keep it private."

"Surely, Ranma-sama would hold no secrets from me," stated Kodachi.

Nodoka glared at the woman. "My son is allowed a private life. If you can't handle that, then I suggest you leave." Her tone left no room for discussion, and even stopped Kodachi's reply.

Akane just sat fuming. While she'd never admit to having missed Ranma, as that would require her to admit some feelings for him on her part, she couldn't stop her imagination from running rampant again, dreaming of what possible acts of perversion he could have been party to, while gone from her watchful eyes.

She also knew Nodoka would not stand for any badmouthing of her son, as demonstrated by the currently bruised, battered, and barely conscious forms of her Father and Uncle Saotome, for first demanding to know where Ranma was, and then calling Nodoka's sister a "slut determined to steal that dishonorable boy from fulfilling the honor pledge between them."

"This also gives me some time to explain the new situation," said Nodoka.

"Such as?" asked Cologne, offering the same respect the matriarch was offering them.

"There will be no more potions, poisons, or any such mind or body altering assaults on my son, such as what Ms. Shampoo did," stated Nodoka.

Cologne nodded, as Shampoo blushed.

"If you cannot win my son's heart through your own personal efforts without the use of such," said Nodoka, "then you do not deserve such a relationship with Ranma."

The other girls nodded, except for Akane, who was still pretending to not care. This included the girls who had done such before.

"But the schools!" pleaded Soun.

"If the schools meant anything to you," said Nodoka, "then neither Genma nor yourself would have made other engagements. In fact, you're even lucky I'm considering the agreement." She turned to them. "Your behaviors have been bordering on criminal in your threats, and actions towards the forcing of this agreement."

"Now listen, wife!" stated Genma, sounding as if he had authority.

He received a swift kick to the face from Miko. "Remember who has the power in this relationship, fool!" she stated. "Unless you want our clan to personally thank you for overusing that pressure point on my nephew!"

She may not like the fact she had a nephew close to her age, but that didn't stop her from protecting her family on Earth. Besides, she got to use actual physical combats skills so rarely; she would enjoy the chance to punch the panda until she tired out.

"Mistress," said Nin-Nin, pulling on the sleeve of her shirt.

She bent down, allowing him to whisper his question to her.

"Mistress, the one with the pageboy haircut seems to be suffering from several pressure points that stimulate lust."

She looked at Nabiki, seeing both how her aura was acting, as well as how she was fidgeting. _I'll have to talk to Nodoka about that. Maybe Ranma did something he didn't know about._

She still remembered meeting her nephew, still paralyzed, as they prepared to head to the Shikima world and their father; King Seikima, to train Ranma, and keep him from letting his formerly bound urges and Shikima blood from running loose on Earth.

Then came the training for Ranma ... in both forms. _God; and they called me a prude._

_I better tell No-chan about Nabiki's problem. Last thing we need is that girl attacking people for this._

Nodoka had other thoughts however, remembering the discussions she had with her sister about Nin-Nin, as she watched the two converse. _Perhaps it would be a good idea to get my son a retainer as well. But where could I find one strong enough to keep up with him, yet knowledgeable enough about what he will need to do? Where do I find him a retainer like Nin-Nin?_

* * *

On a roof top about half an hour away, a small man sat, smoking his pipe, his shoulder saddled with a bag full of women's underwear and bras. "Ah, I feel good today," said Happosai.

"Soon, I shall be back in the bosom of my dear Ranma-chan!" he squealed, before setting off to the Tendo Dojo. After all, he had to fetch the silkie darlings he had been saving for this moment.

* * *

Ranma sat on the roof, admiring the people moving about in Juuban, towards their days; trying to ignore the sudden chill going down his back._ Mom just did something bad, I just know it._

Naru and he had had an enjoyable breakfast after their early morning romp; stopping by at a café on their way to drop her off at her family's store. In his opinion, she seemed starved for acceptance, wanting to hold on to him for every moment, as if he would fade off into nothingness.

He wondered briefly if she was acting like he had been accused of by Miko—she beat him every time he called her Auntie or Aunt Miko, saying she wasn't old—of being like when he had first arrived. Miko had said he seemed to crave any sort of positive feedback, seeking proof that he was worth something in the eyes of others.

But, Naru accepted that at best they would be sex buddies, friends at the least. She admitted she was still trying to come to terms with the breakup, which he was beginning to suspect as a partial reason for her jumping him.

_Damn Mom, making me learn psychology!_

So, he had a source of energy about once a week, unless she called his cell phone. She seemed stable and was looking forward to making more out of her life.

More importantly, she was a friend now. Ranma had too few of those, and there was nothing stating that sex buddies couldn't be friends.

_Better than ... yuck ... family!_

But he had other problems; namely the location of his "feeding grounds", as his mother called the apartment. Namely, the magic girls who he had seen fighting last night.

They didn't seem too skilled, but it was more the fact they might come after him and hurt an innocent in their need to kill him that worried him the most. But he occasionally needed to let out his Shikima side.

A side many would view as a demon.

So, he needed to do something to make certain the rouge magic girl community wouldn't see him as target practice.

_Maybe I should use my Shikima form like a costume. The great Neko-Oni!_

While his practices had usually included his family, his exams as the male heir to the Shikima world had been on Shikima females, and a good bit of those seemed to be cat-girl-types. So, he was finally desensitized a bit to cats, as long as they stayed a respectable distance.

Cat-girls were another story, as the Shikima urges overran the Nekoken fear.

Of course, sometimes it worked in tandem.

* * *

_Training, a month ago..._

Seikima slowly entered his throne room, sporting several large gashes and scratches, mumbling about disobedient students.

Nodoka looked up from her chess game with her Mother. "Nekoken again?"

Seikima let out a long sigh. "The boy better learn to control it soon; the catgirl Shikima are starting to get a little afraid of my grandson."

"How so?" asked Queen Maria.

There answer was three catgirl Shikima running from the entranceway and out another tunnel, as Ranma followed in his Shikima form, leaping in a way that made Nodoka instantly think of an American cartoon character called Pepe-le-Pu.

"Now that is just creepy," said Maria, "even for a Shikima."

"WAH! My son's so manly!" cried Nodoka, causing her parents to look at each other, silently accusing the other that their oldest daughter's weird behavior came from their side of the family.

* * *

But he was able to at least look at a normal cat and not flinch. And those catgirl Shikima were no longer afraid of him.

They still ran when he came over, but now they did it with class, and not screaming their heads off in fear.

But back to the point, he needed to be able to have people associate that form with a good guy, and thus be more reluctant to blast him for no apparent reason.

_So, I need to make people see Neko-Oni as a super hero, one that is a good guy no matter what he looks like._

Hearing a scuffle, he looked over to see a group of teenage boys forcing a small girl into an alleyway. _Looks like my first mission._ He smiled as he cloaked himself in the Umisenken, and hopped over to the alley, switching his clothing for his Shikima clothes—less resistant to tears and other attacks that might ruin them—and prepared for a superhero début. _Now, just need to make certain they don't identify my fighting style. Last thing that I need are challengers to Neko-Oni for the title of the world's greatest fighter._

* * *

Hotaru had been having one of those days; the type of days that made her wish to go Senshi on a few of the groups that liked to tease her.

"Why you running, freak!"

This day was fast becoming the leader for that group. She had been chased by one of the few groups Haruka had not introduced to her fists since she moved in with the other Outers. She wanted to lose them, but they kept up the chase, and her weak constitution was catching up fast with her.

So she ducked into an alley, hoping that they would pass her by.

Her luck wasn't good.

"Nowhere to run now, freak!" cackled out their leader.

"I agree, asshole," came a very deep and gruff voice.

The group turned everywhere, trying to find the voice.

"Where are you, coward?" yelled out their leader.

"Me, a coward," chuckled the voice. "I'm not the one needing ten friends to chase down one weak little girl."

"She's a freak!" yelled one of the gang.

Slowly, a tall cat-like man faded into view between the men and the exit to the alley. "Well, then I guess I should take care of the real freaks," he chuckled.

"Who-who are you?" gasped one of the taller guys.

The figure smiled. "I'm Neko-Oni, and I don't like assholes like you picking on those weaker than you." Cracking his knuckles, he advanced on the slowly retreating forms of the gang.

* * *

"Now," said Neko-Oni, looking directly into the eyes of the gang leader, "did we learn anything today?"

"Y-y-y-yes," gasped the man, fear etched on his face.

"Did we learn not to pick on others for just being different?"

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes!"

"Good," he said, before slamming the lid shut on the dumpster and warping the lid closed. "Now if the girl you picked on is nice enough, perhaps she'll let the authorities know where you are before trash is scheduled for pickup."

Turning, he saw the girl still on the ground, staring at him in shock. "Are you okay, Ms...?"

"Hotaru," she said in a near whisper.

"Ms. Hotaru," said Neko-Oni, as he helped her to her feet, taking care not to accidentally hit her with any Shikima whammies.

"Neko-Oni," she said. "You're a cat demon?" she asked.

He nodded. "Don't let my heritage fool you. I've run into a few deities that were definitely not on the side of good. Just because I am a demon doesn't make me evil."

Hotaru nodded, quickly recalling the Death God Pharaoh 90. She soon found herself clutching the furry cat-man, profusely thanking him.

He smiled, glad he could help her. _Maybe I should ask Mom to help me with this plan. If we can get people to see this form as a good guy on a large scale, then I might not have to worry about magic girls._

_Then again, considering how freely Pops gave away engagements to me, I might still have that problem anyway._

"Thank you," she repeated, wishing that she had been hurt. He just felt so good to be around; she wished he did have to carry her to get treatment.

Neko-Oni gulped. "Well, my work here is done," he said a bit nervously. While he had received a good bit of energy from Naru, he was still far from having filled reserves. And the way this girl was reacting, he was nervous for a good reason.

In human form, he had no fear of any addictive properties of Shikima energies or fluids affecting the girl, and making her a slave to his will.

However, the girl seemed to be very interested in his form, making him want to consider how she could. He understood his grandmother loved his grandfather, and he was King of the Shikima. She had been a trained sexcraft ninja.

But this girl was barely younger than him. _Must be that fetish thing I was warned about._ _Miko told me some people had a thing for furry people._ "Well, if you are well, then I must be off," said Neko-Oni.

Hotaru's eyes opened wide. _No, I have to keep him here!_ She tried to launch her devastating Puppy Dog Eyes attack—known to make even Haruka break down, taught to her by Michiru—but he was quicker.

He rubbed her head, smiling. "And a cute girl like you has tons of places to be on a day like this. Farewell, my beautiful lady."

With that, he hopped up on the roof and faded from sight.

Hotaru just stood there, before a smile formed on her face. "HE CALLED ME BEAUTIFUL!" she screamed as she jumped for joy, and danced her way out of the alley.

Too bad for the gang that had harassed her. She was so happy, she forgot about them. But the restaurant that used that dumpster would call for them to released ... tomorrow when they opened.


	3. Chapter 2

**La Blue Ranma**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

First, don't forget to check out my new homepage.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

A Ranma/La Blue Girl fusion.

* * *

Sitting back against his seat, Ranma tried to relax on the train back to Nerima Ward. He rarely saw the use in such niceties, usually preferring to roof-hop wherever he needed to go.

Of course, since "Neko-Oni" was so rarely known at the moment—aside from one fan girl and a gathering of punks currently left inside a dumpster—it didn't make since for him to roof-hop back, especially since that trek would take him through Tokyo-Proper.

And also ... whatever demon hunters Ranma had come across were always scantily clad females. A male cat-demon claiming to be a good guy was not likely to be allowed safe passage.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Looking up, he spotted a young brunette woman, looking at him. "Yes?"

Smiling, she sat down next to him. "I was wondering if you'd like to get some coffee; if you're getting off the train in Nerima."

Smiling, Ranma nodded in agreement, hoping they were getting off at the first stop and not the second one, closer to his house. "I'd be honored."

Blushing the woman nodded, before sitting down beside him.

"I will not have much time afterwards, I am afraid," said Ranma, noticing the woman's crestfallen look as he said that. "I have to meet with my mother here in a few hours."

Placing a smile on her face, the woman nodded. "Well, you'll have plenty of time for a friendly chat."

* * *

On a rooftop overlooking the second train station, sat two Miroku clan members. One had light blue hair cut in a pageboy style with large bands, an impressive bust line, and light brown eyes. The second was a blond with long and curly hair with steel blue eyes. Both were currently sporting school uniforms as requested by Nodoka, so as to better blend in.

Both girls were shocked when people would see them on the roof and not give it a second thought.

"You know," said the blond, "when Auntie said super-powered teens were the norm here, I figured she was kidding."

"So did I," said the blue haired girl. "I've had five people ask which school I practice."

"Same here, but I was challenged by some old woman from Martial Arts Tea Ceremony. But why she expected me to fight against a monkey, I have no clue."

"So," said the blue haired girl, "when do you think he'll get in? Auntie wasn't specific on that bit of information."

"Whenever he makes it, of course, Yuka," said the blond.

Yuka snorted. "You're much too relaxed about this, Fubuki," said Yuka. "I mean, look at these supposed safe houses she set up for him. Half of them are in areas with tons of devil hunter activity. Fuck, she even sent him to an area frequented by those Sailor Senshi girls."

Fubuki chuckled. "Auntie probably feels that he can win them over."

"More like get his ass shot by," Yuka mumbled. "I swear, I've seen Shikima males less perverted than her."

Fubuki nodded. "I do understand now why King Sheikima and Queen Maria did not inform us of her sooner. She is quite ... um ... unique, in her approach to life."

Yuka chuckled. "Bet that was why she was engaged to that fat ball of lard to pay off the debt to the Saotome clan."

Fubuki nodded. "Yep, add to that a full blown case of Grandchildren Desire Disorder, and you have one very odd example of Shikima royalty." Fubuki shook her head, remembering some of the stories of Nodoka's youth that Queen Maria told them. _Really, wanting grandchildren and already having names for them at the age of eight. What the hell is the matter with this woman?_

Yuka nodded. "I think I personally witnessed her asking several dozen females if they would like to bear her grandchildren."

Fubuki sighed. "We'll all live for hundreds of years, if not more, and she wants grandchildren this much now, what will it be like in a few years."

Yuka shivered. "You know, maybe we should start hinting that Ranma might like a little brother or sister. That might make her leave him **and** us alone."

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Bless you, Saotome."

* * *

"But what if she kills him?" asked Fubuki. "She had her Shikima side fully awakened during her son's training."

"Well," said Yuka, "there is always that crying Tendo she mentioned."

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Bless you, Tendo."

"Thanks, Saotome. If I didn't know any better, I would say we've caught colds."

* * *

"You think that would work?"

"Never know," said Yuka. But it would keep her out of both our hair and Ranma's for a while. Plus if she does, well, there are other options for her in Nerima."

* * *

Suddenly, a feeling of doom went down the backs of Genma, Soun, and several other single males in Nerima.

"Saotome?"

"Yes, Tendo?"

"Perhaps it is time for a training trip."

"But what of the schools?"

"We'll leave a note for the Master. He'll know what to do."

"Perfect idea, Tendo."

"Saotome?"

"Yeah, Tendo?"

"Could you help me off the floor. I think your wife might have knocked my back out."

"I would Tendo, but I too feel like staying on the floor for a moment."

"After dinner then, Saotome."

"Yes, after dinner, we shall leave."

* * *

"Good," said Yuka. "Maybe then we can make some headway with Ranma."

Fubuki sighed. "Really, you know the guy has issues, not to mention other women trying to both bed and marry him, and yet you want in on the competition."

Yuka smiled. "Really, do you know how hard it is to find men who can make me howl like I'm in my werewolf Shikima form?"

Fubuki nodded. It was no secret that Yuka's Shikima side tended to be more feral. You couldn't help but feel some small amount of pity for the girl who transforms into a feral werewolf during the full moon unless she orgasms in time. "About as hard as for a normal guy to stay with a Sexcraft practitioner, considering our enemies."

"Yeah, who else could handle the shit we have to deal with?"

"True," said Fubuki. "We do tend to lead dangerous and exciting lives at times." She turned to her friend. "But should we be adding more fuel to the fire, as it were?"

Yuka shrugged. "We'll see what happens." Turning quickly towards the station, she sniffed the air a bit. "Besides, our friend has just arrived."

* * *

Ranma walked slowly down the stairs and out of the station, feeling better. The woman had been up for a quickie, and helped his reserves, before he left her sleeping in her home.

Her name had been Yuki, a recent divorcee who had discovered her husband cheating on her ... with his friend Kensuke. As a result, she was trying to enjoy her freedom and repressed libido, since her ex had been less than providing in the bedroom the last few years.

And now, Ranma was her "rebound" stud, a new friend, and Energy Source #2.

Stretching a bit, he made his way down the stairs, waving at some giggling school girls, he headed over to an alley. Looking up, he smiled. "You two can come down now."

Within a fraction of a second, Yuka and Fubuki had hopped down to the street. "Took you long enough," said Fubuki.

Yuka nodded in agreement. "And I smell you've found two conquests today."

Ranma nodded. "Yep, and they seem like nice women, if a little ... broken."

"As long as you aren't stringing them along, I see no problems," said Fubuki. "You both get friendship and a fuck-buddy. Energy is just a nice byproduct you pick up."

Ranma nodded. He may not like it, but at least he just wasn't using them. He'd make them his friends, no matter what.

"Anything else happen besides your getting laid, before you got here?" asked Fubuki.

Ranma nodded. "Oh yeah. I came up with a way to avoid getting a devil hunter on my ass." Explaining his idea to the two, he kept a smile on his face.

"That will never work," said Yuka. "They'll just think it's some sort of plan."

"It might," said Fubuki. "All we need to do is get the right costumes, and we'll be set."

"Wait a second," said Yuka. "What's this "we" business?"

"You don't want to be a superhero?" asked Fubuki.

"That has nothing to do with it," spat out Yuka. "What happens if we get found out, or if these devil hunters track down the clans? You ever think of that?"

"Fine," said Ranma, "we'll just ask my mom. She might have an idea, and if not, we can ask Grandpa."

Yuka sighed. "I guess we can do that. It may work or blow up in our faces."

"Come on," said Fubuki, grabbing her friends arm and dragging her back over to Ranma. "It'll be fun."

As the trio left, Yuka could only shake her head. _This will be oh-so-bad. I just know it._

* * *

"Are you feeling alright, Nabiki-chan?" asked Nodoka, seeing the girl fidget more and more in the last hour. If she had to guess, and from what information Nin-nin had told her when they had a few moments alone, the presence of so many Injitsu users were causing her affected aura to grow more lustful.

To someone like Nabiki who prided herself on mental discipline and control, this was a very bad thing. Many would assume she either had no emotions—thus earning her the title of Ice Queen—or only had emotions geared towards her own uses; such as greed and the likes one would assume from her.

But like Akane, she had emotions few got to see, buried deep down. After all, any human is just as capable of great kindness as they are of great horror.

Add to it that while Nabiki's mind had only been simmering these last months with the accidental changes in her aura by Ranma, the fact that three highly sexually charged being had entered her domain, were causing her aura to grow rather unstable.

Basically, her baser instincts were quickly approaching threshold for realization. And since her baser instincts were more directed towards lust thanks to what Ranma had done and the presence of the three Injitsu users, her exposure to a suitable male would trigger a reaction that would almost assuredly anger the other guests.

"Just a little warm, Auntie," muttered Nabiki, gulping down some more water. "Why is it so damn hot?"

"Is Sneaky Girl sick?" asked Shampoo, not wanting to be sick when she met her Airen again.

Cologne merely shook her head, spotting the problem in the Tendo girl's aura over a month ago.

But since said girl was often a pain in the ass, she let it go unattended to. After all, she assumed Happosai had something to do with it, and they tried to stay out of each other's fun. "Perhaps you should go lay down."

"Yeah, maybe I should," muttered Nabiki as she rose up on unsteady legs and made her way to the stairs. "Maybe I can get some sleep."

As she left, Nodoka bent over to whisper into Miko's ear. "Please have Nin-nin light some cleansing incense in her room. I would prefer if she didn't lose control and attack anyone like a starved Shikima."

Nodding in agreement, Miko delivered the instructions to Nin-nin, including that she would know if he took advantage of the situation.

Gulping, the little ninja servant scratched the back of his head as he nodded, and disappeared.

"So," asked Ukyo, "what's taking Ranchan so long?"

"Oh, he must have met some friends along the way," suggested Nodoka. "But I am having two clan members pick him up from the train station."

"But we get Airen easy," said Shampoo.

"I must agree with the barbarian foreigner," said Kodachi. "Ranma-sama could easily be picked up wherever he was by a Kuno vehicle. We have everything from rollerblades to airplanes at our disposal."

"What, no space shuttle?" smirked Akane.

"The Americans have been rather slow delivering them to us," said Kodachi as if she was discussing the weather.

"Never!" yelled Kuno. "The foul sorcerer shall not demean the Kuno means of transportation with his foul presence!"

"Better my fair and lovely Ranma-sama than that pigtailed harridan that doth steal his holy name!"

"Excuse me," said Nodoka, "but you do both know that my manly son is under a Jusenkyo curse that turns him into my daughter with a splash of cold water, and back to his male form with hot water?"

The two Kuno children stared at her for a bit, before laughing. "As if such things would exist!" they both chimed at the same time.

"Oh, but you believe wishing swords, cursed swords, phoenix eggs, Chinese Amazons, and the like," added Ukyo.

"That is different," said Kuno.

"As to believe my Ranma-sama would be cursed to be that unholy redhaired child."

"You do realize that depending on form, that is my son or daughter you are discussing," said Nodoka, a steel edge to her voice. "And I will be the one who needs to approve of any woman who wishes to date my son."

"No date, Ranma is Shampoo's husband, is Amazon Law."

"Listen to me very carefully," growled out Nodoka, "as I will only say this once. My son is free to choose not only whom he will marry, but if he will, and how many their will be."

"I thought polygamy was illegal in Japan," commented Cologne as she sipped her tea.

"It is," said Nodoka, "but I believe my son should choose his own path and who he has sex with. If he finds true monogamy his style, then so be it. If not, well, that is okay with me as well."

"But the scho—URK!" cried Soun, trying to stand up, only to receive the flat of Nodoka's sword across his skull, returning him to dream land.

Miko was prepared to do the same, but Genma borrowed a trick from his cursed form, and merely held up a sign. "Even I'm not that stupid." The sign was quickly turned over. "Please don't hit the cute panda anymore."

"Okay," Miko chimed, before she clocked the man and returned him to slumber-land as well. "At least I didn't hit any pandas, just a major jackass."

"I like her," said Ukyo.

"Shampoo agree; weird girl very good at hitting stupid man."

"Thanks, I'm ... hey! How am I weird?"

"Perhaps they believe you are weird because of your relations to Auntie," offered Kasumi. "I have heard them say she is a little weird, and that sort of thing tends to run in the family."

"Such foolishness," said Kodachi. "That would be like concluding I am weird because of my relations to my brother."

Miko sighed. "I see the point then."

"HEY!"

"We're back!" called a female voice from the door, as three sets of figures could be heard walking to the dining area.

The female fiancées in the room all brightened, even Akane, at the sound of the voice, assuming it was those sent to escort Ranma back, while the males in the house considered rivals gripped their weapons of choice tightly.

Of course, those same gazes of love and affection turned towards anger and jealousy as Ranma entered the room, with Yuka and Fubuki on either side of him, clasping his arm tightly.

"Ranma," growled out Ukyo, fighting the urge to yell out phrases like "jackass" and "hussy", considering they might be from Nodoka's clan, "who are they and why are they holding onto you like that?"

"Oh," said Ranma, as if he was surprised to be in such a situation. "The lady on my right with the blue hair is Yuka, and the lady on my left with the blond hair is Fubuki."

"They are part of our clan," said Nodoka.

The girls still glared uneasily at him, while the males kept the urge to gut him at bay.

"So Airen," asked Shampoo. "How was trip? No is still mad at Shampoo?"

Ranma sighed. "The training was brutal and painful; my mind was tortured in ways that made the Nekoken look like nothing. But I survived, and am better for it."

His face turned dark. "And if anyone tries that sort of shit on me again, even Saffron will think he got off easy compared to what I will do to you, is that understood?"

Everyone in the room fought back a bit of fear, his voice cold and void of all emotion, as he told them that.

Of course, since the universe hated tension like that, chaos acted to correct it.

"MISTRESS; HELP!" screamed Nin-nin, running into the dining area and hiding behind Miko.

"Nin-nin, what's wrong?"

Their answer was a blur which leapt across the room, tackling Ranma out of the grips of the two sexcraft kunoichi, and sending them spinning into the wall, while it and Ranma landed on the floor.

Ranma winced a bit as he landed roughly, before opening his eyes, to see what had attacked him. He was expecting an over-exuberant Shampoo, Ukyo, even Kodachi.

"NABIKI!" he cried out seeing the woman's wide eyes before him, with her face forming a smile that frightened him worse than his grandfather's training for his female form ever had. "What's the big—UMF!"

The members of the normal Nerima residents could only gasp as Nabiki; the Ice Queen, the one voted most likely to be single more for reasons of her attitude towards others than anything else, shoved her tongue into Ranma's mouth.

"Damn," said Fubuki, "she moves quickly."

Ranma however, just laid there. He figured it would be blamed on him anyway, and knew if he made one move; it would be construed as supporting Nabiki's amorous pursuit.

He just prayed someone had an explanation for this that didn't require him having to be engaged to or married to Nabiki. Somehow, he didn't think it would be a good idea to part with his sanity and newly acquired funds that soon since getting them.

_Wait; there was something else I was supposed to be thinking about, besides her tongue and what this would lead to for me. Hmm._

"SNEAKY GIRL RELEASE AIREN!"

"GET OFF MY RANCHAN!"

"PERVERT! RELEASE MY SISTER!"

"Oh my! Nabiki, that is far from proper!"

"So, the foul sorcerer ensnared the foul mercenary. I shall smite him, and the pigtailed girl, my fierce tigress, and Nabiki Tendo shall be mine!"

"How dare you peruse Ranma-sama's lips in such a way! Prepare to feel the wrath of the Black Rose!"

"Saotome, you fiend! How dare you do such things in front of my Shampoo!"

"BWEE!" Somehow, P-chan had wandered in and joined the discussion, though he wondered where all the snow had just gone, as well as those mercenary penguins and their rabid attack crabs.

"Ah," said Cologne, taking another sip of her tea. "I've missed this. But something feels off."

"WAH!" cried Nodoka. "Grandbabies so soon; my son's so manly!" she yelled, forgetting Nabiki was not in her right mind at the moment.

"Much better," nodded Cologne, returning to her tea.


	4. Chapter 3

**La Blue Ranma**

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

A Ranma½/La Blue Girl fusion.

* * *

It was slow going to get Nabiki back to her room, what with the upset fiancées, rivals, and said girl trying to strip him of clothes and have her way with him every moment from the dining area to her room.

Finally, Ranma got her there, minus his shirt, and shut the door. "Those incense sticks still burning?" he asked.

"Yep," said Miko, as she had followed him, the other girls believing that nothing would happen as long as his Aunt was there with him.

If they only knew...

Ranma nodded. "Can you hit her points? She's a little too wil—MMMPH!" he tried to say, before Nabiki once again cut off his ability to speak with her tongue.

Miko sighed. Her nephew—she still hated that idea that she was old enough to have such an old nephew—could be a little too troublesome at times. "Sure, I'll hit them. But you sort of forgot the other problem."

Ranma's eyes looked at her with confusion. His hand pointed down to the floor.

"The girls?" Seeing him give her the thumbs-up gesture, she shook her head. "Yaku, Fubuki, and Sis have them in hand. They won't be up here, and I doubt they think you'd do something to her with me here."

Ranma's eyes narrowed.

"I didn't say they were right," she teased.

Ranma sighed as best he could; considering the human vacuum currently nibbling on his tongue.

"I was talking about what you'll need to do after I hit those points," smirked the Shikima Princess. "Or did you forget that doing that will only stop more lust from building like that. It won't take care of what's already in her system."

Ranma's eyes opened wide, as he pulled back from Nabiki, allowing her to begin to kiss his neck. "You can't be serious," he growled out. He had already told them that he would be as celibate as a eunuch when it came to anyone associated with his problems in Nerima.

And the last thing he was going to do was ... well, Nabiki. She'd hold that over his head even beyond death.

"What's the problem?" asked Miko. "Just erase her short-term memory now and later."

Ranma sighed. He really hated being a Shikima at times.

"Besides, someone had to hit those points, and judging by how long this has gone on, it had to be you."

Ranma just glared at her.

"Now, get to work," said Miko, sitting at Nabiki's desk.

"With you watching?" Ranma asked in shock.

"You said yourself that they'd never trust you in here alone with her. Unless you want me to get your Mom to watch over you while you drain the lust off her," Miko added with a smirk. Why have family if you couldn't tease them?

Ranma shivered at that thought. No, he did not want his mother watching him ... again. It was bad enough he had other people there watching him train.

His mother actually shouted out suggestions, and often had to be restrained from enforcing those suggestions.

* * *

"Will Nabiki be all right, Auntie?" asked Kasumi.

Nodoka smiled. "Oh yes, dear. My son merely has to help her vent the excess energy she has," she said, before turning towards the two fathers. "But how you fools could have missed what was happening to her is beyond me."

"I thought she was just becoming friendlier," said Soun, slowly sitting up.

"You're lucky she didn't get to the point where she was 'friendly' with anyone and everyone," said Yaku with disgust. "If you don't shut off those pressure points, she'll have less control than a nymphomaniac."

"WAH! MY DAUGHTER'S A SLUT!"

**WHAM!**

"Thank you, Kasumi-chan," said Nodoka, as the eldest Tendo lowered her frying pan.

"Well, Father shouldn't say such things about Nabiki-chan."

"Excuse me," said Ukyo, "but how exactly is Ranma going to help her ... vent?"

"Him not do humpty-dance with Greedy Girl?" asked Shampoo.

"Don't fear girls," Nodoka said. "My son would never do anything with Nabiki that he wouldn't do with his Aunt there."

Akane tried to keep her voice from growling. Would Ranma really sleep with her pressure-point crazed sister, with his Aunt in the same room. _Nah, even Ranma isn't that perverted._

_Besides, she seems to be more ... normal than Auntie._

"I figure it'll take about an hour before Nabiki will be safe," said Nodoka.

"But in the mean time," said the woman, glaring at the assembled residents of Nerima, "I think we should continue to discuss the new rules involved with those who wish to date my son."

Some of the assembled people could barely gulp at the sight of the evil smirk on the Saotome matriarch's face, let alone that on the faces of the assembled clan girls.

* * *

Naru was on Cloud-9 after departing from Ranma. She hadn't felt this good since ... since ever.

Then again, from what she could recall from last night and the quickie before breakfast that morning, she had every reason to be happy.

"NARU-CHAN!"

She paused in her walk, spotting her friend Usagi and a few other girls. "Hi, Usagi," she said, still smiling.

"Wow," said Rei, "you're in a good mood."

Naru nodded.

"Oh ... my ... God," said Minako, recognizing that glow around Naru. "You got some!"

"Some what?" asked Usagi.

Minako pulled the girl off to the sidewalk and into a small alley. "Who was he? How was he? Give me details!"

"Huh?" said Usagi. "What's going on?"

"I met a guy," said Naru, her voice taking on a dreamy quality.

"Damn," muttered Makoto, hoping it wasn't her Old Sempai.

"Well," said Minako, shaking the girl slightly. "Give me details. I want dimensions here."

"Minako!" gasped Rei. "That's exceedingly rude."

"He was the best I've had," smirked Naru. "He did things that Umino could never hope to reach, things I've only read about in books and on the Internet, and he took me to places that I could have died happy at," she finished, her face now in a full blush.

"What's going on?" said Usagi. "Why won't you tell me anything?"

"They're talking about sex, Usagi," said Ami.

"... Oh," said the now blushing Moon Princess. "So he's your new boyfriend?" asked Usagi.

"No," sighed Naru. "He said I wasn't in the right place for a relationship."

"So he used you," said Rei.

"Not at all," said Naru. "God, we talked before it, we talked in-between it, and we talked after it, over breakfast... He really helped me with my breakup."

"So why aren't you dating?" asked Rei.

"I'm not ready for it, and he doesn't want to deal with relationships. I think he had an abusive one," said Naru. "He seemed to shy around it when I tried to get it out of him."

"So he's a banged can?" asked Minako.

"Damaged goods," corrected Ami.

"Maybe," said Naru. "I'll try and find out more when I meet him again."

"Again?" asked Makoto.

Naru nodded. "Friends with benefits."

"Friends can do that?" asked Usagi, glaring at the other girls.

Rei sighed. Sometimes, their leader could be so childish.

* * *

Ranma stretched his form as he shifted back to his human side, the fur and tentacles fading into his pink skin.

"Not bad," said Miko, "looks like you listened to Dad."

Ranma shivered at the mention of the Shikima King and his grandfather, recalling the lessons he had to learn under the man for his girl-side.

Miko looked over the girl, hitting the points needed to erase her short-term memory, hopefully ensuring that the girl would not recall either Ranma's Shikima-form, or his helping her relieve her lust. "Feeling better?"

Ranma nodded. "My reserves are pretty full."

"That happens with such techniques," she said, tucking the girl in. "She was probably storing lust up like a sponge since you hit her with that whammy. I'm surprised No-chan didn't catch it before she left with you."

Ranma could only sigh. "She ain't going to be some love-struck girl now, is she?"

"Nah," said Miko. "She just needs some sleep now, should be back to her old annoying self when she gets up.

"We still better air out the room though," said Miko, taking a sniff. "Don't worry about the others. I muted your energy signature the minute you shifted. They should still be none the wiser."

Ranma nodded, opening the window, after ensuring no one was trying to peak in from the outside. "We better get downstairs before they come up here after me."

Miko shook her head. "I really think you should just dump them all, they seem like nothing but trouble."

Ranma sighed. "We talked about this."

"It is their honor, not yours, Ranma," said Miko. "But that is something you'll have to figure out on your own."

Ranma slowly exited the room, as Miko followed. She did care for him, but at least she didn't pressure her view on him like some people did.

* * *

"Now are we all quite clear?" asked Nodoka, standing over the bleeding forms of Soun and Genma.

"I still must demand that the foul sorcerer—"

**WHAM! WHAM! DOUBLE-WHAM!**

Kodachi looked over at the twitching form of her brother. From what she could understand, the redheaded harridan was related to her precious Ranma-sama, and therefore not a contender for his affections, aside from those of a family sense.

So, she decided to nod her head in agreement with the declarations of Mother Saotome, lest she be the twitching one on the floor with possible cranium damage.

Cologne, however, was still considering things. She would have had to been blind not to sense the strange power coming from the Saotome woman, even now, when it was heavily muted.

A power that not only did her fellow clan members and sister seem to emit, but something Ranma himself was now emitting as well.

And as an Amazon Elder, such power seemed to stir a deep seated fear in her.

But what this fear was, was beyond her scope to identify at the moment.

_Son-in-law will require much closer observation now. It would appear his lineage possesses a power that I have never seen before, yet it strikes a cord within me. Why? And who are the others with her?_

_And what did I sense from him just now? His power seemed to change for a moment, but then it was muted again. _

_Yes, it would appear things have changed._

"So is okay for Shampoo to still see Airen?" asked Shampoo.

Nodoka nodded. "But interfere in his affairs, and there will be hell to pay," said Nodoka. "My son is not some simple prize for you to try and win. He is a living being, and as such, deserves that respect."

Ukyo sighed. "So let me get this straight. We can still see Ranchan, we can date Ranchan. But we can't interfere if he is doing so with other people."

"Correct."

"But he's engaged to me!" yelled Ukyo.

**WHAM!**

"I know, dear," said Nodoka, polishing the back of her sword, as Ukyo rubbed her head. "But those matters of honor were rendered null by my husband's foolish actions.

"What more your actions on a whole, have given my son the wrong impression about a relationship and what it should be like. He believed that if he showed any sign of affection, it would lead to pain. Now, could you all explain to me why that is?"

The girls remained silent, even Akane.

"I see," said Nodoka, as she walked over to her seat. "I must say that I was very disappointed in all of you when I was able to finally get my son to tell me what had been happening."

She then glared at her broken husband. "And that includes the Nekoken, dear," she said, the final word dripping with malice.

"But Ranma-kun seemed fine," said Kasumi.

"He is now," said Nodoka. "But the sheer amount of effort we had to put into him to deal with that issue, not to mention dealing with my husband's stupidity over the Quiet Turtle point, it was a very troubling month."

"Month?" asked Akane. "But you said he would need two."

Nodoka nodded. "Dealing with the problem was easy, Akane-chan," said Nodoka. "But getting my son used to a reality after dealing with such changes took just as long."

"And if I may ask," started Cologne, "how did you help him with the effects of the Quiet Turtle pressure point?"

Nodoka hid her smirk. "I and my family merely directed that energy into harsh activities best able to help my son deal with the energy, with those who could take any force he might have been able to invoke in such."

Cologne looked with veiled eyes. "It almost sounds like you had him have sex with people who could match any strength he had."

"It could be taken like that, yes," said Nodoka. "But since the methods used were family techniques, I'm afraid I cannot divulge them to you, nor can Ranma. Let us simply say the problems were dealt with and the nature of such took my son time to deal with, as well as deal with ... other issues," said Nodoka.

"Such as?"

"Such a Kisses of Marriage and Death, potions, Phoenix Pills, rivals, pursuers, negligent parental figures, threats, bets; shall I continue, Elder?" asked Nodoka, glaring at the ancient Amazon.

"No, that is quite enough," said the Elder.

"Mom, everything okay?" asked Ranma, coming into the room with Miko close behind him.

"All is well, son," smirked Nodoka. "How is Nabiki?"

"Um, she's resting right now," he said, scratching the back of his head nervously, seeing the slow glares of all the fiancée-girls in the room.

"What did you do to her?" asked Akane, glaring at him now.

"Before or after the training?" asked Ranma.

"WHAT?"

Miko sighed. He really did need to learn to control that mouth of his. "Before he left with my sister, he accidentally hit a few pressure points on her meant to stimulate lust. And before you blame him, may I remind you that not one of you took her to get checked up on. If the poor girl had a normal sex drive, she would have been climbing the walls within three weeks ... or the mailman."

"Nabiki is a late bloomer," said Kasumi.

"Anyway, he used the same techniques that were used on him," said Nodoka. "And no, she won't remember what was done."

"So how do we know the pervert didn't do anything to her without her knowing?" asked Akane.

"I was with my nephew, little girl," growled Miko. "And I suggest you stop accusing him of stuff like that. He may tolerate it, but I don't tolerate anyone treating my family like that."

Akane relented, not wanting to start a fight with her. She'd believe Ranma hadn't done anything perverted ... for the moment.

"She'll need a few hours sleep," said Ranma, trying not to blush.

"She hit Airen?" asked Shampoo, spotting a small bruise on Ranma's neck that had yet to fade.

"Um," said Miko, wondering why that hadn't healed before they had come downstairs, "she was a little amorous until we helped her. I probably have a hickey on me somewhere too." _Please buy this! Please!_

Shampoo nodded slowly. "Better not be Greedy Girl wanting Airen for herself."

Nodoka sighed. It was like none of them could understand a word she said.

* * *

It was later that night after the others had returned to their homes, that the Miroku clan was meeting inside the Dojo, Nin-nin patrolling to ensure no one barged in on the meeting, including a certain nosey Tendo.

"So son," said Nodoka, "how was your hunt?"

"You put me in a neighborhood filled with magic girls," growled Ranma.

"So?"

"Are you trying to get him killed?" asked Yaku. "I know of at least seven wards with fewer dangers than Senshi!"

"I'm sure my son can handle them," said Nodoka dismissively.

"You want him to sleep with them, don't you?" asked Miko in a sad tone.

"They'll have such cute babies!" said Nodoka in a slightly insane voice.

The three girls and one male Miroku cringed a bit.

Yes, she was that insane.

"Sister," growled Miko, "I hope you are not trying to purposely put my nephew into mortal danger, expose us to further danger, on the stupid hopes from grandchildren."

"Why?" asked Nodoka, her eyes filled with confusion.

"BECAUSE WE DON'T WANT HIM DEAD!" yelled Miko, right into Nodoka's ear.

Fubuki sighed. "You know, I always wondered why they named Miko as their heir, when Nodoka was older."

"Now you know," said Yaku sadly.

"I'm so doomed, it ain't funny," said Ranma, sitting in a corner, an aura of depression around him.

"And that is why I got a house nearby, Saotome," said Yaku, patting her fellow Miroku on his shoulder. "If things get too bad, just come by and chat. One of us will be there."

"Really?" asked Ranma, not seeing Fubuki licking her lips at him, as Miko started to smack his mother around.

"Really," said the girl. "After all, we're family. And family has to watch out for each other."

"Thanks," said Ranma.

"YOU SET UP HOUSES WHERE?" yelled Miko, as she and her sister started to get into a loud fight.

"Should we stop them?" asked Ranma.

"Nah," said Fubuki, "they have family issues to deal with.

"Come on, a midnight patrol will help clear your mind of worries."

Ranma sighed. "Yeah, that sounds good."

_Bide your time, girl._ Fubuki sighed as she watched him leave with Yaku. _He'll be ready for a go in due time._

* * *

"You okay?" asked Yaku.

"I felt a shiver go down my back," said Ranma. "That can't be a good sign."

"Probably something that your Mom just told Miko," said the wild girl.

Ranma nodded. "You know, maybe I should see about selling those other safe houses. The last thing I need is more danger in my life."

"Crap," said Yaku. "We forgot to ask her about that idea you told us at the train station."

Ranma cringed. "I really don't think we should ask her now," he said, hearing the two sisters scream as they fought.

"We'll make a trip to see your grandparents later on in the week," said Fubuki. "They'll have a better idea if you should."

Ranma nodded. "Somehow, I feel safer with them than my Mom."

"We all do, Saotome," said Yaku. "We all do."


	5. Chapter 4

**La Blue Ranma**

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

A Ranma½/La Blue Girl fusion.

* * *

Shikima are demons, of that there can be no doubt. They are a type that feed off a certain energy, energy found in abundance within the human body during the activities of sexual intercourse. So when these multi-form demons found their way to our world, they quickly became a menace. After all, when hungry and placed before what is a veritable buffet, how many can refuse to gorge themselves?

But then over six hundred years ago, the Miroku clan, a clan of strong ninjas, attained peace with the Shikima. The sexual demons for the most part left Earth alone, and humanity proceeded forward, forgetting about the stories of tentacle demons as mere myth.

But not everyone forgot. Even today there are those groups who know of Shikima, groups with no ties to the former ninja clans who had fought to control those perverted demons, who learned the Art of Injutsu from them. From ancient families to secret government agencies built on being prepared to see if superstition becomes fact; the Shikima were known, if only in closed circles.

This is what they preferred.

Well ... most of them preferred it like that.

* * *

"Um," started Michiru, unsure about the new stuffed toy her adopted daughter had just retrieved from a small store where one could design and make said stuffed toys. She had been all for Hotaru's getting a new stuffed animal; after all, all girls needed them. But the one her adopted daughter had chosen...

"What is that?" asked Haruka, spotting the young girl holding what looked like an overgrown cat/human hybrid.

"It's Neko-Oni," said Hotaru happily, glad that she had both enough memories of what he looked like, enough skills in making the drawing, and knew of a place to make the first Neko-Oni doll. Lucky for her the people working there had a great talent both for doll design and creating the product quickly. "He's a hero like the Senshi ... well, except that he's furry."

"Okay," said Haruka slowly. "And what exactly does he fight against."

"Bullies," said Hotaru with a smile.

Haruka nodded, as she leaned back, wanting to privately chat with her girlfriend. "Isn't she a bit old for imaginary friends?"

Michiru just shrugged. "We'll talk to her about it later. I do think we should ask Setsuna though. I just hope she's not getting a monster fetish."

Hotaru just hugged her new stuffed friend, wondering when she might run across him again, and get to squeeze the real deal.

* * *

"Hi sis," said Miko, talking over the phone at her new place. "How is the show?"

"_Boring as always, the script writers really seem to be losing it this year,"_ groused Miyu, the half sister of Miko and Nodoka. _"How is our nephew holding up?"_

"Aside from our big sister showing exactly why she isn't the heir," growled Miko. "Do you believe she used the Miroku clan houses in areas where there are magic girls and devil hunters running around as 'feeding houses' for him?"

"_Actually ... yeah, I grew up with her, remember. There's a reason why you used to live with me and not her."_

"Oh yeah," said Miko. "But she never came to visit?"

"_Well, let's just say I banned her from visiting after certain incidents occurred that I cannot discuss,"_ Miyu replied cryptically.

"Obsession with being an Aunt?" Miko hazarded as a guess.

"_Let's just say that was only part of the issue and leave it at that._

"_I will say this; I will never envy my nephew for having to deal with her now. And since her business is now clan business, I'm so glad I'm not the heir either."_

Miko could only sigh at that. She could be back in her old apartment, getting ready for class. But no, she had to move to a place in Nerima, rooming with Yaku and Fubuki—there was no way in hell she was going to stay in the same house as Nodoka—and watching out for the newest member of the Miroku clan.

Come to think of it, she never did get her answer why her father was so interested in Ranma. She was sure it was something aside from being his grandchild, something to do with the fact that a clan of women Injutsu ninjas suddenly had a male born into the clan. _God, I hope it isn't some weird thing like I gotta marry him or something._ "Well, at least I have school to take my thoughts away from this."

"Hurry up, Student!" yelled Yaku, wearing a business suit. "I won't have any students tardy at my school on my watch!"

Miko could only blink. "Huh?"

Fubuki could only smirk as she came in, adjusting her own outfit. "Well, while you're attending classes, we got positions as teachers."

"How the hell did you get to be a teacher?" yelled Miko, pointing her finger at Fubuki.

"I tested out early," smirked the blond Shikima. "I was going to be a student too, but Miyu let me know how low the school's test standards were, and I was most certainly not going to have that on my transcript. And since they needed another teacher..."

Miko could only blink, before slowly raising the phone back up. "Miyu?"

"_That's what you get for stealing my silk lingerie again! Have fun!"_ she said with a high and happy voice, before hanging up.

"And isn't it nice that you're already registered at Furinkan," said Yaku, looking at a schedule. "And the same classes as your nephew, so you can keep a better eye on him."

"But ... but I'm a senior!" gasped Miko. She was going to have to do her junior year all over again!

"All the better to watch the stud," smirked Yaku.

"But doesn't that mean you can't sleep with him?" asked Nin-Nin, finishing up setting out breakfast for the kunoichi.

The elder girls blinked, before making the infamous "D'oh" maneuver.

Miko wanted to smile, to at least acknowledge that she had achieved some victory. But given that now she had to go to class with her nephew, she just felt too old at the moment to care.

* * *

"You certainly are hungry today, Nabiki-chan," said Kasumi with her usual smile, as the middle Tendo sister dug into her food with a fervor that almost match the usual Saotome meal-fu.

"You okay, Nabiki?" asked Akane. After all, her sister didn't just sleep a few hours yesterday after Ranma and Miko helped her with her pressure point problem. She had slept the rest of the day until waking up this morning.

"Yeah," said the Ice Queen, smiling at the feelings of Kasumi's cooking and a very peaceful sleep. "A little sore, but other than that."

"Sore?" asked Akane, directing a glare towards Ranma.

"She did race downstairs and tackle my son into a wall," said Nodoka, trying to both diffuse the situation and throw off any suspicion that might be on her son. After all, a suspicious Akane could result in fewer opportunities for her son to ... stretch his talents.

Nabiki paused in her eating, looking with confusion at the assembled groups. "I did what?"

"You don't remember?" asked Kasumi.

Shaking her head, the middle Tendo directed her attention towards the Saotome male. "Anything else we did that I should know about, Saotome?"

Ranma just gulped, praying his lessons in lying would help. "I just did what I had to, to cure you. Nothing else!" he said quickly.

Nodoka nodded. "His Aunt was in the room the entire time, Nabiki-chan; so you can rest assured that nothing illicit happened without her knowledge."

That little bit of information brought pause to Nabiki's thoughts. Would Miko have allowed something to happen between her and Ranma? It couldn't be; the woman was definitely more stable and well ... responsible than Nodoka. If it had been Nodoka up there, Nabiki knew odds would have been the woman would have been pushing for a more intimate solution. "Any idea how I ended up with so many restless nights of sleep?" she questioned him, determined to make him pay for something.

He chuckled nervously, scratching the base of his pigtail, a sure sign of his usual guilt.

"It is my fault," said Nodoka. "While it is true that this problem was ignored by both my husband and your father," she said, directing a harsh glare at said people, who had been playing a game of shogi, "I will at least try and make up for my mistake."

"Oh?"

Smiling, Nodoka patted her son on his shoulders. "I will allow you the full use of my son to help ensure that you never have to worry about lust being a problem again, to compensate you for your troubles."

The house became deathly quiet at that point.

Ranma could only lay his head on the table. _Now I know why she's not Grandpa's heir._

"BOY, HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON AKANE?"

"SAOTOME, WHAT KIND OF SON DID YOU RAISE?"

"Oh dear, is that really proper Auntie?"

"HENTAI NO BAKA!"

* * *

"You better not do anything," grumbled Akane.

"How is it my fault that my Mom's pimping me out?" grumbled Ranma back, walking along the fence.

"It just is!" she yelled back, even if her face showed a little doubt in her belief.

Nabiki just shook her head as they walked to school. "While this is all fun, we do need to hurry up. We can talk about Ranma slaking my lusts at another time." She smirked as it got the reaction she wanted: Ranma falling into the canal from shock, and her sister spouting a deep red battle aura. "Ah, I missed this."

* * *

Cologne continued to pour over the manuscripts she had at the Nekohanten, trying to identify that weird energy she had sensed the previous day.

She was certain she had sensed something similar before, something that sung out in memories of fear, of distrust to her. And she didn't get to be Matriarch by not listening to those instincts.

But what were those instincts trying to tell her, to warn her about. How could Nodoka Saotome, a woman who admitted she had no talent for the Art other than the finishing cut of seppuku, bring such a fear to the surface of Cologne's subconscious? How could the rest of her clan not only do the same thing, but show hard training in the arts?

"It makes little sense," she muttered, turning the pages in the ancient tome.

"Great-grandmother," said Shampoo. "We open soon, yes?"

Cologne sighed as she closed the book. Perhaps some simple cooking alongside her grandson-in-law would clear her head. After all, it didn't seem to be a bad sign for the boy. Bad energy and bad intent were two different things, and Ranma was definitely not the type for world domination or such—it was doubtful he could even conquer a Student Council. Perhaps not thinking on the subject would allow the information to come to her conscious mind.

"And Shampoo need help making lunch for Airen," said Shampoo, her face filled with bubbly anticipation.

Cologne nodded slightly. She was very tempted to place some particular spices in the food—if for nothing else than to see if they would help solve this puzzle the boy's bloodline was creating, but given Nodoka's last antics, such a plan could only hurt them in the long run. Perhaps it was time to teach Shampoo the finer points of subtlety in the pursuing of the wily male.

* * *

Miko was playing with the ribbon on her fuku, upset that she was forced to be the student. Didn't the princess of the Shikima deserve more than a high school assignment?

"Hey Aunt Miko!"

She fought not to attack her nephew for calling her an Aunt. After all, surely no school considered it okay to throw poison tipped shuriken at your family on school grounds. "Hey, Ranma; you're here early."

The pigtailed Shikima smiled as he nodded his head. "Yeah, Mom was acting kind of weird this morning."

"Ah," said Miko, nodding her head. There was little need for him to explain beyond that; really. The last thing she needed was to know what her sister was like at home. "Why are you wet?"

"Canal, fall, bathroom at a tea shop before we got here," he answered with a shrug.

She could only lower her head. "And this happens how often?"

"Often enough I have several changes of clothes hidden around here," he answered.

Looking up, she noticed that his outfit was slightly different from a moment ago ... and dry. "Damn, that was quick."

He smiled at that. Finally, someone recognized his skills with the proper awe.

"But how come you didn't just do that battle aura trick of yours and flash dry them?"

"..."

"You never thought of that, did you?"

"... Shut up!"

* * *

"Aw man," sighed Daisuke. "Saotome's back and he's got a new hottie with him."

Hiroshi blinked as he looked across the front lawn of the school at his friend. "Does this mean we have a new fiancée attending here?"

"Think we should get some info from Nabiki?"

Hiroshi looked at his wallet, counting the yen he had. "I think I can afford it. Better get it anyway; I don't want to end up as bait again."

"Dude, we had fun!" Daisuke said, smirking as he remembered the encounter with Official Fiancée #7.

"We almost died in a vat of liquid paper!"

"Yeah, but it meant we spent over an hour with such a babe."

"... Are you mad? Do you think this is all some hentai anime?"

"No," huffed Daisuke. "We haven't seen enough nudity for that."

* * *

It was a scary sight to behold within the Junior Classroom at the moment; a scene that many felt signified the end of the world.

Ranma Saotome was awake, paying attention, and asking questions.

"Well then," smiled the teacher, "it appears the private tutors you had during your absence have definitely paid off," he mused.

Ranma just nodded nervously, blushing a bit in what many considered to be embarrassment. Only Miko knew what those 'tutors' had fully taught him, having been one of them herself. "Thanks," he muttered quietly.

The others just stared, no doubt wondering which force of nature had worked this miracle, or what demon had made a deal with someone to give Saotome an attention span for something not related to martial arts or food.

"Now then, I have yet to finish grading the work your tutors had you do over break for my class, but what I have seen shows massive improvements," he finished. "I can even read your writing."

Miko thought one student was being a bit overdramatic as she fainted at her desk, her neighbor muttering out loud as he seemed to be writing a Last Will and Testament. _What is with these people? Can't a person change or what?_

Akane just stared in shock. Could this be part of Nodoka's training? Or had he been slow in school work because of that Quiet Turtle pressure point? Did this mean Ranma was finally taking school work seriously? Was this some sort of joke?

Even Ukyo was wondering something similar, having got the information about what had happened two months ago from Nabiki. Granted, she took out her frustration on one certain baka panda, but to see such changes in front of her... _Maybe Ranchan is starting to take things seriously... About time! Now if I can just help him admit his feelings towards me..._

Miko just put her head down. It was much too early for all of this drama.

* * *

Ranma ignored the attempts of his friends to get his attention, focusing on the school work he had done so far between classes. His mother had been very specific about what she expected of his school grade this semester. It seemed all they had done in the Shikima realm was either train him in Injutsu or study what schooling he should have had, had Panda-baka not moved every damn month and made sure Ranma avoided school. In the end, it left his mind and body sore in ways he'd rather not linger on.

And that didn't count the nightmares he had from the training of Injutsu in his girl form.

But he didn't lose, it wasn't in his ideology—a word he only learned last month. He stuck with it, and mastered moves and techniques even his Aunt hadn't started on yet. In the end, he felt he was better prepared to take on the issues that came after him.

Of course, that confidence meant jack when compared with the ability of one Nodoka Saotome to come up with ideas as to what would be a punishment if he failed in his school lessons. She had extended his training with his grandfather a whole day after he failed one math test. He didn't want to see what she'd be like if he got anything less than eighty percent.

Granted, he didn't have his grandfather around at the moment, but knowing his mother, the replacement punishments would be just as bad.

"Ranchan?"

Blinking, he looked up, spotting the 'cute' fiancée. "Yeah, Ucchan?"

"Um ... you know it's time for lunch, right?" she asked nervously. The rest of the class who had not already left for lunch or supposed safety listened in with baited breath.

"It is?" he blinked, before pulling out his class schedule. Sure enough, the class he had just finished was before lunch. "Cool, I'm starved!"

And thus everyone breathed a sigh of relief as something 'normal' occurred. Ranma was hungry.

* * *

"You wished to see me?" asked Nabiki, sitting under a tree, and enjoying a leisurely lunch. She was still enjoying the fact that she had not only gotten a great night's sleep, but that annoying 'itch' Saotome had left her with was finally gone.

Hiroshi nodded, trying to ignore the fact that Daisuke was behind him, giggling in anticipation. "We wanted to get the bio on the new girl."

"Which one?" asked Nabiki.

"Miko Mido," answered Daisuke with his usual zest.

Nabiki just smiled as she put down her bento, holding out a free hand to collect the required yen.

It was a little surprising when Hiroshi was handed some papers no more than three thick. "This is it?" he asked, shocked that Nabiki would have so little on a person. Even the bio she had on Konatsu was at least ten pages. Then again, they suspected it was because the male kunoichi had actually sat down for an interview.

She just nodded. "Let's say she's been proving very difficult to isolate and interrogate."

Hiroshi whistled at that; someone who was proving a mystery for Nabiki was no easy feat.

"Come on man; is she a fiancée or not?" Daisuke asked with eagerness.

Hiroshi just glared at his friend. Sometimes he didn't know who was more dangerous for his health: being friends with Ranma or the stress inducing moron behind him. "She's his Aunt."

"... What?"

"Aunt, not a fiancée," said Nabiki with a smile.

"He's got an Aunt his age?" asked Daisuke with a perverted smile. "Damn, how'd I wind up with an Aunt bigger than most doorways, and he ends up with hot female family?" grumbled the boy.

Hiroshi just twitched, as he walked off, continuing to read the small bio, as his friend wandered off to continue his perverted ramblings.

Nabiki just shook her head, wondering when someone would ask for Ranma's connection to the new gym teacher and home economics teacher. "Glad things are finally returning to normal."


End file.
